1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of building construction and more specifically, sliding doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of electrically operated slidable doors have been provided to achieve a variety of objectives. For example, the automatic doors of an elevator are slidably mounted and disappear into the main walls of the building when opened. Likewise, the typical overhead garage door of a home is slidably mounted and may be operated by an electric motor/worm gear combination. Nevertheless, even in view of all of the slidable doors provided to date, a burglar-proof and wind-proof door which is slidably mounted has not been provided. Typically, a door may be opened by jamming a tool between the door and the frame housing the door. Disclosed herein is a housing having a slidably mounted door with the housing being of unitized construction precluding or reducing the opportunity to remove a single piece from the door housing so as to eventually pry open the door. Likewise, the housing disclosed herein is of one-piece construction providing a more secure seal with the door providing an air-tight seal between the door and housing.